


Primeira temporada

by brisa



Series: Mary é a melhor Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mary é a Watson, Molly é Matthew, durante a escrita tags adicionais serão colocadas, e o segundo parágrafo também, mais tags a medida que a história progride, menção a tortura, sério, é o primeiro parágrafo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisa/pseuds/brisa
Summary: Em um mundo onde John Watson não existe, e outras coisas são igualmente diferentes, temos as aventuras de Sherlock Holmes e Mary Watson





	

_A agente olhou para o homem em sua frente, seus olhos dançavam com uma perversidade, um sorriso doentio estampava seu rosto, e quando ele se aproximava ela poderia jurar sentir o cheiro familiar da morte. Ela sabia que ia acontecer, pois já perdera a conta de quantas vezes antes sofrera assim. Na verdade não sabia mais se ela estava lá por dias, ou meses, de alguma forma pareciam anos. O tempo se distenda em um borrão, sem esperança para qualquer mudança, em breve._

 

_O quarto estava mal iluminado, ela escutava gritos vindos de algum lugar, que não conseguia identificar. Poderia ser de Alex, de Gabriel, de Ayjay, ou mesmo dela, no momento não conseguiria dizer. Tudo que sentia era a dor irradiando, parecendo partir de todos os cantos de seu corpo. Suas costas recebiam um impacto após outro e ela sabia que logo parariam para evitar que ela fugisse para o doce mundo da inconsciência. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de falar qualquer coisa, nem eles de receber alguma informação, mas seu carcereiro parecia achar que sua dor era uma recompensa suficiente._

 

_Batidas. Batidas._ Batidas.

 

Mary abre os olhos, era um sonho. Não, não um sonho, um pesadelo. Uma lembrança obscura, de seu pior momento, reformulada por seu subconsciente na forma de seu pesadelo recorrente. A sala em que ela perdeu tudo, em que ela foi forçada a perceber que não tinha mais como continuar naquele mundo. Suspirando ela abre os olhos e percebe que estão batendo em sua porta. Ainda era cedo, ela não tinha contato com ninguém na cidade, não poderia ser algo bom.

 

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas e hoje poderia ser facilmente o pior dia do mês. Ao abrir a porta ela falou com seu senhorio e descobriu que seria despejada em breve, seus pesadelos estavam cada vez pior e mais recorrente. E bem, suas cólicas estavam piores do que arrancar os dentes. Ela precisava de um emprego, um local para morar e analgésicos, talvez não nessa ordem.

 

Tomar a decisão de se aposentar após a última missão foi fácil, mas um diploma de enfermagem desatualizado não abre portas (quem diria?). A falta de referências, ou mesmo experiência, fora da sua época de faculdade só tornava as pessoas suspeitas. Talvez ela devesse ser mais realista e buscar empregos fora de sua área de formação. Com essa nova meta em mente ela percorreu as ruas da cidade em busca de todas e qualquer possibilidade.

= = = =

O mundo pode ser um local estranho, Londres, apesar de ser uma grande cidade, tende a ser uma cidade de estranhas coincidências. Isso seria a única maneira de explicar o encontro entre Mary e Mike. Mike Stamford, atualmente professor no hospital St. Bart, e uma das poucas pessoas que sabia tanto Mary quanto Rosamund. Ele permaneceu ao seu lado quando as pequenas e grandes coisas aconteceram, foi um apoio, um incentivador, um amigo (mesmo quando o relacionamento romântico entre eles não deu certo).

 

Durante a pausa para o café, oferecido pelo Mike, Mary observa-o atentamente, ele não tinha mudado muito. Sim, ele ganhou peso, mas isso é algo superficial. Seus olhos ainda tem um brilho especial, seu sorriso ainda carrega um conhecimento desolado e a sua vontade de fazer a vida das pessoas que estão a sua volta melhor, isso ainda estava lá, ele ainda era o mesmo.

 

A conversa se estende, por mais que Mary não possa falar muito sobre os detalhes do que aconteceu nos últimos anos, Mike preenche as lacunas (tanto de o que a levaria a desistir do seu estilo de vida, quanto os silêncios quando ela não conseguia forçar-se a continuar) e acaba tendo uma ideia que pode ajudá-la com um de seus problemas. Ambos se dirigem ao hospital contemplando a perspectiva de (na pior das hipóteses) simplesmente revisitar o palco de boas histórias antigas, ou (na melhor das hipóteses) deixar Mary fora da categoria de desabrigada.

= = =

Matthew olhou nervosamente para a porta nervosamente. Motivo? Uma mensagem com cinco palavras concisas assinaladas pelo homem que constantemente invade o seu necrotério (e seus pensamentos).

 

_Eu preciso de um corpo. SH_

 

Conferindo os corpos que estavam autorizados a serem dados para os experimentos ele olhou para um rosto familiar.

 

_Craig._

 

Ele e Craig talvez não fossem muito íntimos, mas ambos compartilhavam um senso de humor mórbido e um eclético gosto para séries. Não era incomum uma conversação iniciar com uma piada de humor negro, então passar para alguma série adolescente popular (ultimamente Glee era um tópico recorrente), saltando para algum programa policial (ele recentemente convencê-lo a assistir Ripper Street), sendo recorrente um momento para apreciar o mais recente documentário que qualquer um tinha assistido na última noite. Apesar de parecer o mais sério entre os dois Craig tinha adicionado a lista de Mattew uma dúzia de novos desenhos animados para assistir.

 

Lembrando-se das palavras habituais de seu amigo, de como ele parecia gastar a maior parte de seu tempo nesse “maldito hospital” que nada mais justo que este fosse o local em que ele permaneceria em morte, talvez até continuasse suas visitas sociais, Mattew não ficou surpreso a ver sua doação para a ciência. Retirando o corpo da geladeira um pequeno sorriso enfeitou seu rosto e o pensamento de que certamente Craig teria apreciado o seu destino atual perpassou sua mente.

= = = =

Matthew observava atentamente enquanto Sherlock desferia uma chicotada após outra. Talvez apreciar os músculos de uma pessoa enquanto ela espanca o cadáver de um amigo poderia ser de certa forma preocupante, provavelmente os psiquiatras do segundo andar teriam um dia de campo com o seu caso. Nesse momento, entretanto, a consciência de que ele estava cobiçando Sherlock, mesmo nessa situação, foi o que o levou a tomar uma iniciativa.

 

Contendo o máximo que poderia seu nervosismo ele olha para qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar para iniciar essa conversa. Um breve olhar para Craig tomou a decisão de tentar abrir a conversa com um pouco de humor.

 

-Então, dia ruim, não é? – Com um sorriso no rosto e a tentativa de não parecer nervoso Matt buscou no terreno familiar do humor sua coragem.

 

-Quero saber quais ferimentos surgiram nesses 20 minutos. O álibi de alguém depende dele. Mande-me um SMS.- Sherlock ainda focado no seu trabalho anota algumas deduções em seu bloco, sem realmente prestar atenção ao rapaz na sua frente.

 

-Estava me perguntando. Depois, quando terminar...- Decidido a ir até o fim, mesmo com a recepção fria do detetive, ele continua, mas é interrompido.

 

\- Você está usando colônia. Não usava antes.- Um respiração profunda é cortada, ele dá um duplo tomar e surpresa preenche seu olhar.

 

-Eu... Passei um pouco.- Não, sem explicações sobre. Não era realmente para ele ter percebido isso, ele tem um olfato tão bom!

 

-Desculpe, o que dizia?- Confusão toma lugar da surpresa, olhos se estreitam levemente em uma análise.

 

-Queria saber se gostaria de tomar café.- A insegurança e esquecida, simples, direto e calmo é a melhor forma de se fazer isso.

 

-Preto, duas colheres de açúcar, por favor. Estarei lá em cima.

 

-Certo.

 

...

 

O que tinha acontecido? Metthew olha para a porta de forma confusa, será que ele não tinha sido claro o suficiente? Maldito Sherlock Holmes, isso era frustrante, mas ele não conseguiu se impedir de preparar seu café. Olhando o líquido escuro Matt se perguntou, pela milésima vez que conheceu esse homem, se talvez essa fosse uma causa perdida. Sim ele havia notado a colônia, mesmo que ele tenha usado mais para a sensação de autoconfiança do que uma estratégia de sedução, mas sua expressão a isso tinha sido a de confusão. Os boatos sobre Sherlock poderiam encher enciclopédias, várias fofocas corriam os corredores do hospital, mas sobre a vida pessoal do homem ninguém parecia ter a menor pista.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por darem a essa história uma chance.


End file.
